


Gossip and Bottles

by fridarules, naniquena



Series: Find me now - The complete work [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Brotherly Affection, Childhood, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, mother ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/pseuds/fridarules, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naniquena/pseuds/naniquena





	Gossip and Bottles

Breathing heavily, Castiel sits on the stool by the counter so to face his friend, while she makes cooking plans.

“I’m telling you, Ruru, I’m a whale. I can’t even reach your six months old babies when they crawl away from me” he frowns in the twins’ direction, as they giggle making faces to him, “And now they’re laughing at me…” he extends his hand towards them, with fake annoyance, Ruby looks at the babies and bursts a laugh, “Yeah, laugh all you want,” he points his index at the kids, “And you two, I’m telling Uncle Dean to baby proof all the cabinets, all I need is one of you getting hurt with one of my appliances and your daddy is gonna kill me, pregnant or not.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Cassie. You’re not that big.” Ruby tries to cheer her friend up.

The truth is that Castiel  _ is  _ big, as big as a whale ready to sail into better seas. He looks ready to pop. And he’s only 22 weeks pregnant. Only he’s not freaking ready, at all.

He sighs loudly, “Rubs, could you please please feed me…?” Cas places his right hand over his own belly, “We’re starving…” and pouts for effect. 

Sympathy card always works. 

“Cassie, brother, I love you, but you know full well that the Magic Twins go first or we face their legendary tantrum… sorry.” she shrugs apologetic.

Well, dammit, maybe it works  _ most  _ of the times.

“Oh, come on, sis, I chased your babies all around the living room… throw me something, a carrot, an apple, a celery stick… just something!!” 

Ruby takes a fruit from the top of the counter and throws it to Castiel, “Okay, an apple it is… you can walk, you know?” she says, in a funny tone.

“Yeah, right…” Cas takes a big bite of apple and while chewing he says “and starve in the process, no thank you.” he snorts, whipping some apple juice from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, “I’m a blue whale now and I have at least 8 more weeks ahead with this,” he points at his belly, “and Olive told me to stay put until week 32 at least, but if I’d reach week 34 it would be awesome. She says that’s as much as we can expect the triplets to wait before popping out” he continues to eat his apple with a frown.

“Well, my friend, you made it all by yourself, so suck it up” she lightly says while she cleans the counter top.

Castiel tilts his head and squints, as if considering her statement.

“You know, I think that big bad Alpha of your brother in law has something to do with  _ THIS” _

“Well, duh!” Ruby snorts, “Have you decided names yet?”

“Sort of, we’ve got two out of three… pretty well, considering we got into some serious argument about them… one would have thought that picking up baby names should be easy…”

“Uh huh,” Ruby leans her hip on the counter to face her friend, “Well?? Tell me! Come on, Cassie, tell me!” she pleases, hands together in a prayer. She wiggles her eyebrows, “I could always find out by myself, you know?”

“As if…” Cas tries his best to look cool, taking one last bite of his apple.

“Okay, okay, I won’t poke… but throw me a bone, Cassie! Please, tell me!” 

They turn their heads at the same time at the sound of two rattles being thrown against the wall. The babies smile at them and they can tell by their faces they’re playing innocent… these kids are really something else.

“Okay, Ruru, but you can’t tell anyone… not even Sam, and make sure Dean doesn’t find out I told you, promise?”

“Pinky promise” She assures, very seriously, lifting her hand.

“Good. For the girl we chose Alexis Marie, for the boy Elijah Daniel. Dean picked Lexi’s name and I picked Eli’s” he proudly announces.

“Oh, I love those names!... but what about the third one?”

“Ben is in charge of choosing the third name, as soon as the baby shows himself” a smile is formed behind the thin line of his lips.

“Yeah, Tricky bastard,” she jokes to suck her joy tears back in, “a true Winchester that one is, I can’t even sense it, well, I sense the three babies and Dean can hear their heartbeats, bless his Alpha senses”

“A Winchester right to the bones, for sure. Anyway, we’ll know it in the next sonogram. I hope it’s a boy, but who knows”

“Really, Cassie? Another boy?” She asks, confused by the finality of his statement, at the beginning of the pregnancy he hadn’t care if they’d have three boys or three girls or any combination in between. And now...

“Well, yeah… as much as I love girls, I think one is all Dean’s heart can take. He’s already having minor panic attacks about boys and dates and he’s not even started to think about designations, he has trouble sleeping thinking of that and Lexi’s still in the womb. So, yeah, I’m hoping for another boy”

Ruby nods, rather enthusiastically, “Winchesters… Sam is already trying to convince me to have the twin submitted to designation tests soon” She takes two bottles of water out of the fridge and tosses one towards Castiel, “He’s already talking about preparing Maison about boys… it never occurred to him that Thomas could be an Omega.” she shrugs.

“I think we have a chance to bring them back to sanity… they’re Winchesters though, it’s gonna take a while… but we’re gonna do it”

They cross pinkies, and toast over the bottles in their hands.

“Promise, Sis.”

“Promise, Bro.”

They get distracted from their plotting by a tiny hand grabbing Cas’ trousers and babbling something while her brother is currently trying to escape to the backyard through the closed glass door. Thomas makes some annoyed noises and his sister, sit on the floor by Castiel’s feet, takes her thumb out of her mouth to laugh flapping her arms, apparently amused by her brother’s predicament. 

“I got him” Castiel says taking Thomas’ favorite squeeze toy from the table and showing it to him. “It works every time” the Omega laughs when the baby boy crawls towards him full speed.

Ruby nods “Now tell me” she says smiling widely at her son while taking two packets of formula for the twins. “Do you think Jo and Gabe will set a date any time soon?”

Castiel wipes the babies’ faces and hands with wet towels and sits back making a face at his back pain. “I don’t know, I think we’re witnessing the longest engagement period in the history of engagements”

“I second that. Last Friday I came across her at the supermarket so I took my chances and asked her…” She turns around pointing at him with a feeding bottle, “She laughed at me and said  _ ‘Someday, Winchester, someday’ _ . Was she even serious? I could just read her and stop with the mystery, but no, I chose to be fair and respect their privacy” she widens her eyes at his huff, “hey! don’t laugh at me! I can be discreet… but what is that  _ someday _ , anyway?”

“Sorry, sis, sorry… yeah, I think she wants to know if he wants to have any children with her before anything else. I still don’t think she wants to push him into it, Rubs”

Ruby holds two feeding bottles in her hands looking pensive at her children, who are now suddenly aware that they’re hungry and holding out their hands trying to reach the food. 

“Mhm yeah, I know but he’s been ready since… I don’t know, forever?” she sighs dramatically, “Why do I have to do all the hard work in this family?” Ruby holds out a feeding bottle to Castiel, crooks an eyebrow, “Boy or girl?”

Castiel looks at the kids for a second, sighs and points, “I’m not afraid of a challenge so… girl” he says, bending to lift Maison from the floor and making faces to make her laugh, “Oh so you’re laughing at Uncle Cas? You’re a naughty baby girl” Maison points her little finger to Cas’ forehead as if she wants to say something. “What? What do you want to say to Uncle Cas, uh?”

Maison looks at Thomas, now in Ruby’s arms and he looks in turn to his mummy, Ruby snorts, “Maison thinks Uncle Cas is a big ball” she can’t hold a laugh.

“Oh! Really? So Uncle Cas is a big ball?? I’ll give you a big ball!” Castiel tickles her tummy and she squirms uncontrollably, laughing and kicking. After a good full minute he reaches for the bottle over the table and positions Maison in his arms to feed her, “Are you hungry, baby?” he laughs when she holds his thumb in her tiny hand, as if to make sure the bottle is not going anywhere until she’s full. 

When Cas looks up she’s holding her phone, “I can’t decide whether to call her and shout or call him and and tell him to shout at her” 

“Uh?” Castiel asks confused.

“Your brother or Jo” she asks.

“Oh, right, call him” Cas says without a trace of doubt.

She dials, puts the phone down on the table between them and turns on the speakers so she can feed Thomas, who’s getting impatient.

Gabe answers at the third ring, “Hey, Rurru!” he greets, gleefully.

“Hey Gabe! You know you’re not allowed to use that nickname”

“Okay, okay, Rubs” he says as if the shorter version of the woman’s name is the most boring thing ever, “How are you all?”

“Well, pretty well, actually. Here we are, the twins, the whale and me” she deadpans.

“Hey!” Cas reacts scandalized.

“Hi, baby bro! How are my nieces and nephews?” there’s a sweeter tone in the older man’s voice.

“They’re alright, Gabriel. My belly is a little tighter today, that’s all” Cas rolls his eyes at Ruby.

“Mhm, contractions maybe? It’s completely normal during pregnancy but you should call Olivia anyway… just to be sure” Gabe’s voice went from teasing to totally worried in a second.

Ruby speaks before Cas has the time to decline, “Yeah, yeah! I’ll make sure he calls her as soon as we hang up, but we called on a different topic”

“God! Should I be scared?” he mocks her.

Castiel snorts a laugh, “Oh brother, you should always be afraid of Rubs calling you”

“Shut up, Novak!” she reclines over the table to shout at the phone.

“But I did not…” Gabe complains but is cut off.

“I said shut up and listen,” Ruby instructs and the man over the phone actually listens, a small victory if there’s ever been one, “When are you getting married?”

The two Winchester by marriage hear Gabriel Novak choking on his own saliva, “ _ WOOOOOOOOOOW _ , what did that come from!?”

“Well… she’s waiting for you to be ready to get married and want babies and you are waiting for her to want babies. So if you two dorks stop patronizing the other, we were thinking that maybe you could get married already or at least you could talk… whatever works for you”

“Cassie…” Gabe tries to get Cas on his side but, once again, he gets cut off.

“Oh, Ruby’s right, bro, and you know it. I’d do as she says, or at least set a date. She’s ready, trust me” Castiel states.

“Stop argueing with me, Gabe…  _ Go. Talk. To. Jo! _ Bye!!” she hangs up without waiting for an answer and smiles at Cas.

Her smile falters a bit when she sees Castiel is a bit pale.

“Rubs… do you think I need to call Olive?” he sounds worried now.

“You’re carrying triplets and I got Olivia in speed dial. I’d do no harm to call her” she holds out to the phone but Castiel is faster.

He flips the screen to unlock the phone, “Okay, then, I’ll call her”


End file.
